1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a timing device without neutral line (N line); in particular, it relates to a power outlet timing device which does not contain a neutral line (N line).
2. Description of Related Art
At present, in order to replace a mechanical switch, which needs to be switched on and off manually into an electronic timer as a switch, which can turn on and off automatically, there are two ways:
1. In a conventional electronic timer, the hot line (L line) and neutral line (N line) have to connect to a circuit control board. Which means it only can work with a neutral line (N line). However, a mechanical switch in general buildings does not have neutral line (N line) buried previously since a mechanical switch doesn't need a neutral line. Therefore, a conventional electronic timer cannot operate with a mechanical switch.
2. At present, some timers in market are designed without a neural line (N line), which increases the battery voltage and then stores it in a capacitor, further by the H-bridge circuit to drive the electromagnet on the circuit board; in case the electromagnet produces magnetic, the power output pin and power input pin become conductive; in case the electromagnet does not produce magnetic, the power output pin and power input pin do not become conductive. Hence, the mechanical switch can be driven by the electromagnet. However, it usually requires a complex circuitry construction for this kind of timers.
In market, a timer is either working with a neutral line or has complex circuitry construction to drive the mechanical switch, which would increase a lot of manufacturing costs. Consequently, it would be an optimal solution to provide a non-neutral line (N line) timing device which can overcome the problem of not being able to use a power outlet timing device in a building environment without a neutral line, and also have a simple circuitry construction.